


Muggle Curiosities

by Charientist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Museum Exhibit Brochure, Museums, Original Characters mentioned - Freeform, Wizards Try to Learn about Muggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charientist/pseuds/Charientist
Summary: A new perspective on the bizarre lives of muggles!





	Muggle Curiosities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> _Image Credits:_  
"Eric-Beauduin-Mark-Florquin-Showroom-Belgium-360" by Mark Florquin is licensed under CC BY-NC-ND 2.0  
"lecture hall" by jessamyn is licensed under CC BY-NC-SA 2.0  
"CW Pencil Enterprise" by m.gifford is licensed under CC BY-NC 2.0  
"tiny scissors" by SerenityRose is licensed under CC BY-NC 2.0  
"Phone" by eisfaerie is licensed under CC BY-NC-SA 2.0  
Escalator Image by arvindgrover is licensed under CC BY-SA 2.0  
"Bicycle Stands" by KUTEN STUDIO is licensed under CC BY-NC-ND 4.0  
"airplane" by Kuster & Wildhaber Photography is licensed under CC BY-ND 2.0  
"Tools" by Jérôme Piché is licensed under CC BY-NC 4.0


End file.
